The New One
by PriSimIcL
Summary: In which James picks his best mate, Sirius gets offended, and Lily gets a laugh. J/L. One-shot. Drabble-ish.


**A/N: **_Consider_ _that the rest of the Marauders are sleeping, seeing as I don't see a gap for Remus and Peter to interject. Sorry 'bout it._

 **Disclaimer:** _I_ _do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

The only thing that bothers James about being Head Boy is that he has less time to spend on being Quidditch Cap.

And one of the downsides to that includes having to choose someone random to take a place of an absent player if they are injured or whatever, seeing as he has no backup.

Naturally, that day came sooner rather than later and James finds himself asking the first person that comes to mind: Sirius Black.

"Hell yeah, Prongs, we are gonna hands-down trounce the Ravenclaws today", said person exclaimed one Saturday morning in enthusiasm, ignoring the dirty looks from the table next to them.

James glanced at him over his glass of pumpkin juice. And grinned. "Sure 'bout that Padfoot? You might've lost your touch, seeing as you haven't had a reason to practice your flying skills."

Sirius looked aghast at the implication. "What…", he placed a wounded hand at his heart and James laughed at the sarcasm dripping off the posture, "Old Padfoot is hurt."

"You better not be, or the Gryffindor team will go down", James chuckled, referring to his mate's physicality instead of mental state.

"Why would that be?" James looked up to find Marlene sitting down at the seat in front of him. She was already clad in the House colors and holding a small banner, even though the red and gold doesn't clash all that well with her blonde hair.

"Well, McKinnon, Padfoot here is going to be Beater on the team today."

A very familiar hand stole a piece of bacon from his plate. Out of the corner of his eye, James spotted a flash of red hair. He smiled secretively to himself as Marlene groaned, "Smith is unable to play _again_? I'm so going to beat his arse."

"Oi! Have some faith, will you?" Sirius turned his faux hurt puppy dog eyes to her and Marlene snorted, pulling a plate of toast toward her.

James took another sip of pumpkin juice and was about to take a bite of his kipper when that was taken away too, accompanied with a knee bump to his side. "Evans", he finally muttered out, "you're taking away my energy for the match, you know."

"So… It takes two food steals and a knee bump to get your attention then?" Lily smirked cheekily at him, ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, Evans", Sirius answered before James can say anything, "Apparently you have to do something much more noticeable when he's talking about Quidditch."

Marlene mirrored Lily's smirk, and bit into her toast. "A kiss, perhaps?"

James grinned at his fellow Head. "Yep, that would definitely work."

"It's not for free, Potter." Lily tweaked his nose and chewed on his bacon. "And besides, your breath stinks when you're eating."

Sirius and Marlene laughed while James defended himself. "It does not!"

Lily drank from his glass and smiled into it. "Sure it doesn't, love, which is exactly why I'm _not_ kissing you."

"Lily…", James can't help the pout forming on his lips. "Tell me it's not."

"Gah, quit poking me!" Lily shooed his prodding hand away, and scooted away from him.

James offered her his famous mischievous grin and wriggled his fingers. "Only after you take back what you said, you little minx."

And then he proceeded to tickle the hell out of her.

Lily barely had time to set her drink down before she erupted in a fit of giggles as James worked his fingers mercilessly over her abdomen. She tried to push his hands away but to no avail as he dodged and attacked another one of her weak spots each time she did so.

He was a Chaser on the bloody team, after all.

"James, James, love, stop… Please…", Lily begged, gasping for air. She looked up at him with mirth in those bright and twinkling emerald eyes that peeked out through half closed lids and it conjured up intimate reminiscents of dark broom closets and heavy breathing…

James almost caved, almost called shit on the whole thing and swoop in himself to snog her senseless-the Great Hall be damned-but he didn't. Instead he just smirked, raised an eyebrow, and repeated what he said before.

Lily's faint whimper was lost in Sirius's head-banging and Marlene's eye rolling as James laid his titillating hands on her inner thighs. Her fingers missed once again in fending off his and they accidentally brushed _there_ that James's breath hitched and he paused.

But before he could do anything about it, there was an awkward cough. "Um, sorry to interrupt Cap, but we ought to be on the pitch now."

James glanced up to see his fellow Chaser, Richard Davidson, scuff his shoe nervously on the floor and fiddle his fingers. He was in his Quidditch uniform already and was most likely pushed forward to confront him by the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"Yeah, unless you wanna be late." Mary Macdonald peeked over Davidson's shoulder and winked at Lily, who returned a weak half-smile.

"All right, you guys. I'm coming", James grumbled somewhat reluctantly, ignoring the way Sirius shot up in relief and uncontained excitement. He ran a hand through his hair and pushed his unfinished plate toward Lily. "Have the whole sodding plate, you thief", he joked affectionately, ready to follow his retreating team.

Lily leaned in, murmured "Good luck, Potter" in his ear, and pressed a light kiss to his cheek, teasingly close to his lips.

James quickly turned his head and bent down to catch a proper one but Lily covered his mouth with her hand.

Her eyes danced with the mischief that always sent James's heart skipping around in his ribcage and she whispered ever so suggestively, "Only if you 'trounce the Ravenclaws', and then we'll see."


End file.
